


No Way Out

by MyseryLuvsCompany



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Coda 2x15, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyseryLuvsCompany/pseuds/MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't have a choice..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the promo for 2x15, I had to write something to let out all the feelings I was feeling. And voila! Angsty drabble. Part of me kinda would have been interested to see this happen, but sadly it did not. I wrote this one a while back and dug it up again the other day, so I figured I'd share it. Enjoy!

"Danny!"

The blonde haired detective looked back over his shoulder to see Steve running towards him, the vest he wore shifting slightly with the movements.

He was a mess inside. Fear, worry, anger. All of it was warring with his sense of duty, his responsibility and his morals which were all screaming at the idea of him shooting an innocent man. Of shooting  _Stan_  of all people. In his moments of weakness, the moments where he'd wanted so desperately to have his family back, Danny had once or twice momentarily considered removing Stan from the picture, but as soon as it would come he would dismiss it. He was a cop, as he so rightly had to remind McGarrett every time they had a case or ran across a difficult suspect, and it wasn't right.

"Danny!"

Not to mention the pain it would no doubt cause Rachel and Grace. Everything in him rebelled at the idea of taking a father away from his child like this. He didn't like to admit it, but Stan was a part of their lives, even more so now with the new baby, and Danny would die before he'd hurt Grace.

Which was why he had to do this. He didn't have a choice. If he didn't shoot, Grace would die.

"I don't have a choice," he said, his voice laden with everything he was feeling. His tone always did give away how he felt. Steve had called him on it more than once. He heard his partners approaching steps, knew he'd heard what Danny had said.

"I have to do this. Or Gracie pays for it. I have to shoot him," he said, failing to hide the break in his voice. The very idea that his baby girl,  _his Gracie_ , could be hurt was enough to break Danny. He had to do this.  _He had to_. Steve was closer now, almost close enough to stop him, and Danny knew he wouldn't get another chance if the SEAL got within arm’s reach of him. That and Danny wasn't sure he'd be able to do it in front of Steve if he had to look the man in the eye.

So, tightening his grip on his gun, he refocused on Stan's face.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. And he was. His finger tightened a fraction, just a fraction, but the shot that hit Stan wasn't his. Shock had him reeling around -was there another shooter?- only to find McGarrett standing there, gun in hand, and his breathing slightly labored. Danny, who was renowned for his words, his rants and saying whatever came to mind, found his mind blank. The words wouldn't come.

Steve had just... shot Stan.

He must have made some kind of sound because Steve looked pained for a moment and then lowered his gun. "I'm not letting Gracie lose both her father’s at the same time," the crazy ass SEAL said, his tone solemn. Danny still held his gun, Stan was on the ground behind him, a bullet in his chest, and the entire world felt like it had tilted on its axis.

How had this become his life?


End file.
